Imperfect Lullabies
by onlyheavenknows
Summary: He tried to soothe me with lies but that much money didn't just come out of nowhere. And I wasn't going to stop until I found out where.
1. Prologue

Prologue

When we first met it was nothing but love. It wasn't the riches or prospects we saw on each other because frankly neither of us had much. We were both broken from our previous relationships and to each other we seemed to be just the right person to patch us back together. We grew close fast and even tighter and before we knew it we were meeting each other at the end of the aisle.

The first few weeks were the prime of our lives. We were still very much in love and it blinded us from the true harshness of the outside world we were shelter from growing up. We were still young still fresh out of our parent's households and far to ready to take on the world. And when we finally met it hit us hard. We bounced from job to job just barely scraping up enough money to keep us alive. College was defiantly out of the question. We yelled and we fought even split for a while. It was the hardest times of our lives.

But that all changed when he came home that Saturday morning bringing more money than I had seen throughout my lifetime. He had the biggest smile on his face, like man who finally felt accomplished to take care of his family. That day when I jumped into his arms and kissed him I didn't worry about how he got it or where it came from.

Now, well I'm not so sure anymore.


	2. What Used To Be

Thanks for those who read and added me to your alert list and to XXxSoloChickxXX for commenting.

It really means a lot (; Hope you enjoy this next update !

**What Used To Be**

_**Flashback**_

_" Hey, babe you need to wake up" _

_I groaned as I turned on my side clutching the edges of the comforter as I brought it over my head. I never understood why he insisted on getting up so early in the morning. And had the nerve wonder why I was always in such a bad mood during the day. _

_There was an irritated groan before suddenly the comforter was ripped from over me. Submitting me to the morning's cool welcome. I instinctively brought my knees to my chest as I attempted to bring all my body heat together. _

_Why did my husband always insist on torturing me?_

_ I groaned in protest as I furiously rubbed my arms in attempt to bring some heat to my skin, "Why are you such an arse?" I retorted as I sat up finding it pointless to attempt to get comfortable in a stripped bed. My husband stood at the edge of the bed a look of pure innocence on his face as he trapped the blanket tightly behind his back as if I couldn't see the evidence billowing to his sides. _

_I gave him a look of disbelief as I held out my hand expectantly waiting the returning of my blanket. If he would give me it now, I would forget his stupidity and return to my sleep with no vengeance. But of course it's my day, because when your husbands practically a child in a grown man's body nothing is ever right in that particular household. _

_You just know nothing will go your way today. _

_That's why I didn't even part my lips to make the deal. Instead I merely lay back and hoped, no prayed he would just have his little pout and leave. _

_I guess all prayers weren't answered._

_ I let out a squeal as I felt two hands grasp my ankles and drag me to the edge of the bed. The strong grip ignored my protests as I clawed at the sheets in attempt to hold my ground. But the flimsily cloths were no help as they followed me down the bed. Along with the sheets I landed with a thud on the floor with an extremely sore rear._

_ I gave a soft groan as I glared up at the everlasting smiling face of my husband. "You are so lazy," he chuckled as he squatted down to my level. _

_His bright blue eyes found mine as he held them with such love and compassion with a hint if playful mischievous. It was getting harder to hold my glare as I watched the edges of his lips hitch in that smile I fell in love with._

_ It was like trying to scold a child caught in sneaking in a cookie jar. You wanted to yell and fuss that the child had ruined his dinner but when you saw the little crumbs covering his face you couldn't help but just stand there and smile. It was that same look he used now that got him out of so many arguments. _

_I rolled my eyes as I brought myself to my knees and ran a firm hand through my tangled locks," And you are a very annoying boy" I retorted with a glare. His smile retracted for a second before an even broader one took its place. If that was even possible I bet that smile reached his eyebrows by now. _

_He placed his hands at the sides of my head, bracing himself against the bed as he leaned closer to me our mouths just breathes apart. "True, but it was your choice to take the responsibility of this little boy and make him your husband," be replied as he pulled away with a soft smirk._

_ I rolled my eyes as I looked a way with huff, a soft blush painting my cheeks. Sometimes he just, ugh. With a sigh I brought a hand to my brow as I massaged the stress starting to build there. _

_I never thought what I was putting myself into when I said ' I do'. If I knew he would have caused me this much trouble, I wouldn't have-. Hell what am I saying I still would have married his arse. Despite his childish flaws. I had been in love with him from the start. And through out all our problems his love for me kept me going._

_ In short, I am and always will be in love with John Rahway _

Once I start getting more reviews I'll begin to do individual replies back to those to took the time to send mw their thoughts. Its a big help in the development of the story. So thank you :)

_- Choco3Symphoney  
><em>


	3. Love Lost

When I woke up the next morning John's bedside was cold. His sheets were in array, thrown carelessly to the side. It was a small sign but one I had seen enough to interrupt that he was still somewhere within the house.

It was like a routine yet played like a russian roulette. Everyday I'd wake up alone. Whether he was still within the house boundaries or not wasn't easy to predict.

Monday he would be gone, sheets folded neat and clean.

The next day I might find him in his office nose deep in files.

As sad as it sounds, I'd probably be surprised if I found him still in bed before day break.

John surprised me this time, using the kitchen as his hiding place, his head stuck in the refrigerator.

It sounded like he was conversing with himself within the fridge interior. But I knew better than to suspect that. When people talked to themselves it usually meant they were distracted. And John was one of the most alert people I knew. You think being that alert would make feel safe, like he had my back. But it was hard to feel safe with anyone who was constantly looking over their own shoulder.

"John?"

John's head peeked from the side of the door reviling a small device attached to his ear.

Figures.

He brought a finger to his lips before returning back to his call.

I simply rolled my eyes as I began to move around the kitchen collecting a bowl and silverware for my breakfast, passing the stove on the way with hadn't been used in months. There was really no point in making a meal when no one was going to share it with you.

After recovering my utensils and choice of cereal, I approached the refrigerator contemplating if John could spare a moment and let me get some milk. When It came to John and his calls I knew never to bother him. It either resulted in him ignoring me or complaining about not hearing the person on the other line.

So instead, I simply reached above him, pressing my hand to his back for support and leverage as I reached for the pitcher at the top shelf.  
>I felt Johns muscles in his back twitched as he turned his head up in my direction. Our eyes met just for a second before he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to my temple. His lips lifted into a smile before returned to his call as if nothing happened.<p>

I almost stumbled back, holding the pitcher close as not to spill it's contents. Looking up at him I tried to make eye contact again but it was useless as he had already resumed his call.

I ate the rest of my breakfast in silence watching John continue his call, stopping briefly to inspect something on the fridge or take a quick glance at the newspaper sprawled on the counter that I guess he picked up earlier.

It wasn't until after I finished my early meal and cleared the counter to clean my dished when I felt a presence behind me. His hands found my waist as he ran them leisurely down my side. His face snuggled beneath my toffee toned hair as he places sweet kisses to the nape of my neck.

You think with this being the first contact and probably the last of the day that I would lavish in it. But inwardly responded because I already knew what was coming next.

"I have to leave this after noon."

Right on the dot

I sighed as I ran the cloth over my bowl collecting the moisture before placing it on the rack beside the sink. I gripped the porcelain as I stared hard at the tile lining the wall. Sometimes I wish our life could be like that. All lined up and perfectly aligned. It was a hopeless prayer that I could only ask for.

"Where now, John?"

John flinched at the tone of my voice and his arms constricted around me, "No where far. Just Boston, it will be no more than a three day trip. Promise."

If only that word still had meaning in this relationship. It was never the issue of where he was going or how long. It was simply the fact that he was going. Any thing could happen in a span of three days wasn't a problem of absence but one of trust.

I closed my eyes tights as my grip tightened on the counter. I wanted to believe that it really was a business trip. That he'd go there do whatever he does that brings home so much money, than return home where he belongs. But with all that money he brings in and the kind of people it attracts. It had to be tempting.

"Alright."

I felt John relax behind me as if he had been holding his breathe the whole time. He placed a quick peck to my cheek before he disappeared as if the moment was never there. But in reality it wasn't. We didn't have moments anymore. Were conflicts that had to me made to get communications across. He always made it so hard to leave him. Even though inside I knew I should. He was hardly ever around and I never received even the minimum love that I deserved.

But I couldn't. Because somewhere deep inside I still hoped the old him was still in there. The one that brought us together.

"Thanks babe you won't regret it!"

And it didn't help when he left me nothing to hang on to for reassurance.


	4. Clues

So so so sorry! I didnt for get about it promise I just got really busy. But I'm officially back and ready to pop out those chapters. But first Id like to fix up a few things. Thanks for reviewing and sticking with me guys. It means a lot (:

Enjoy,

~ C3S

I let out another groan as another article of clothing was thrown into my lap. If you couldn't tell I don't want to be here. Despite all women stereotypes, I hated shopping. Well maybe not completely. I disliked compulsive shopping. If I was going to buy something, it needed to be with purpose, it needed to be something I could use at that moment.

I practically lived in a mansion, and could drive any car I wanted right off the lot, yet I was a penny-pincher. It was a habit I brought in from my previous life. It was a good one though, I felt that it kept me level headed.

My friend thought otherwise.

"Are you kidding me? It's a beautiful dress! Why don't you want this!?"

Beautiful it maybe, but it also maybe expensive. Flicking over the tag in the back confirmed that.

"It's also seven hundred dollars, Monica. Seven hundred for one dress. It doesn't even come with matching shoes or a clutch," I cried in disdain.

Monica rolled her eyes as she snatched the garment from my hands. Unfolding it, she held it out in front of her, inspecting it critically.

"Do you see this? This is the epitome of sexy. You could wear this to a dinner date with John when he gets home, tease him a little. Then when you get home and he's all riled up, deny him," she instructed.

I shook my head at her devious antics but nodded obediently, knowing I'd never go through with it. I was all hard shelled now, but when John came home I was nothing but a softy. He is still my husband, and even if he leaves at inopportune times I still love him.

Plus, I have needs too. Denying him would be denying me.

Monica snorted as she folded the dress over her arm," You know some woman would kill to be able to purchase whatever they wanted. " she muttered as turned to head back toward the store's main room.

The tone of her voice brought me out of my deep psyche. Whenever we went out like this I always seemed to loose track of reality. ," Monica, I didn't-"

Monica picked up on my intentions and simply waved a hand in dismissal," Hey, we live different lifestyles. Naturally we would alter courses after high school."

A frown still tugged down on my lips," How is he doing?"

Monica shrugged uneasily and ran her fingers over the fabric of her dress as she muled over her anwser.

"It's inconsistent. But for the most part, good days," she concluded sending me a weak smile.

I wanted to reach out and hug her but I knew she hated being coddled in her vulnerability. I could only offer my condolences from afar.

"I'm sorry for bringing up such a rough topic on our girls day out."

"It's not such a big deal."

Monica's lip quirked slightly on the edges, "But you know how to make me happy again? Getting this dress!" she called over her shoulder as she resumed her trek to the cashier.

I rolled my eyes and resisted a laugh as I watched her march on confidently. I defiantly crossed my arms and leaned back cockily in my chair. She wouldn't get it. It was an ugly truth, but Monica didn't have near the funds to support a purchase like that . And even if she did there was no way she'd waste it on something unimportant like this.

"With what money?"

As if expecting my questioned, she turned halfway displaying a familiar card over her shoulder.

My hands immediately went for my wallet in my purse. But I knew it was in vain. The card that was usually tucked in the top pocket was gone.

I was going to kill her.

"I thought you were against unnecessary purchases!"

"I am. For me. But for you this is different. It has value, if you stick to the plan anyway, and purchasing this is the first step."

With a groan I let my face fall into my hands. Stopping her was pointless. Between the two of us, she always came out ontop.

An amused chuckle caused me to pick my head up. A soft caramel toned woman stood before me cupping her hand over her mouth. When she was sure she could contain her laughter she spoke," Interesting friend you have there."

My eyes flickered over to Monica who was signing something. No doubt the receipt to the dress.

"Yeah, she can get out of hand sometimes."

The women held her hand out, "Well if it makes you feel better she was right. Its a beautiful dress sure to make any man swoon. I'm Lily, by the way."

I took her hand politely knowing she was right.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Juliet Rahway"

My eyes widened as I felt her suddenly grip tighten. Looking up I found her lips parted in shock. Did I say something wrong?

"Did you say, Rahway?"

I nodded, urging her to go on. What was so shocking about my last name?

"Are you in any chance married to John Rahway?"

Now it was my turn to be confused. Her was this random women, obviously stunning, freaking out over my husband's name. My mind immediately jumped to the worst.

Lily must have read my expression because her hand quickly grabbed mine again giving it a reassuring squeeze," No not like that, hun. Johnny Boy is just a friend of my boyfriends, Jake. You heard of him?"

I shook my head numbly still caught up on the fact that she knew John. I always knew he had some other kind of life.

But I still felt betrayed that I just found it out. I knew it was going to catch up sooner or later but I wished it was through his introductions, not some awkward meeting.

Lily pursed her lips," Well in all honestly, John has never mentioned you either. He always keeps his private life-well private"

"How do you know him? Or how does your boyfriend know him?"

My mind was racing with questions. Here was a girl that could me the answers. Answers I had been waiting years for.

"John and Jake are business partners. Actually they're both away in-"

"Boston?" I finished, praying I was right.

Lily's smile confirmed it. I sighed in relief. Well at least he didn't completely lie to me.

"Yes, actually I'm pretty sure they're going to be heading in tonight. Jake and I have this club downtown that they meet in when the return."

So that's where he goes. He always had me believing he just had a late flight when in reality he was just clubbing the night away, leaving me alone.

So even if Lily wasn't a prospect, he had more than enough opportunists to pick up others.

Just the thought made me clench my fist," And he's heading there first?"

Lily hummed in response as she began digging through her purse. Producing a small card, she flipped it onto its blank side and scribbled some new information. After giving it an inspecting look, she handed it over with a smile.

"You should stop by, especially in that dress. I'm sure John would love to introduce you to everyone."

Of course he does, which is why I've already met you guys.

I played with the little card in my fingers. On the front side was a beautiful sign embracing the name of what I'm assuming was the club and on the other her number.

"Well I need to go. I've got to collect a few more things for tonight. I hope to see you there, Juliet. Nice meeting you"

I only nodded not having the words to speak. My mind was running a mile a minute as it processed all this new information. I didn't even notice Monica come to my side, newly bought dress in hand. Her eyes were locked on Lily's form exiting the store.

"Who was that?"

I quickly pocketed the card and stood up retrieving my card from Monica's hand, ignoring her questioning gaze.

"'No one"

* * *

><p>When I entered my house I was met surprisingly by unexpected silence.<p>

Not.

Just as I expected everything was the same as I left it this morning. The house was in complete darkness indicating that no one was home.

Guess I was spending another night alone, with new information that John partied his first hours home away in some club.

Shutting the door roughly behind me, I traveled blindly through my house making a beeline to the kitchen. The moon shone through the kitchen window shedding a little light in the room. Tossing my bags on to the counter I made my way to my newest favourite cabinet.

The alcohol cabinet.

Alcohol had never really been my thing, more of John's pleasure. But it seemed the more he left the more I craved it. I had never drunken to the point where I was incoherent but on the track I was heading it wouldn't be long.

Dropping down to the floor, I pulled open the door. Inside were a variety of names I still hadn't familiarized myself with. I usually just picked one and hoped for the best. Running my finger slowly across the names, I stopped at the third one from the left and pulled it out.

I stood up and turned the bottle to catch the title in the moonlight.

Jack Daniels Whiskey

Hmm... well there is a first time for everything.

I stood back up and wrapped my fingers around the cork. It was already loose from John. Most were, but every now and then I'd come across a bottle that he hadn't started.

" Isn't it a little late to be drinking alone?"

The bottle nearly fell from my hands as I turned around in shock. Clutching the glass bottle to my chest I stared wide eyed at the figure leaning against the entrance. He stood just out of the pathway of the light shielding his identity.

My mind immediately reeled back to when I first came into the house. Had I locked the door? I remember closing it. But I couldn't quiet remember if I flipped the lock.

Here I was frustrated about John and I forgot to lock the damn door. I always knew he would be the death of me.

I gripped the bottle by the neck as I brought it above my head. It wouldn't do much damage but it might buy me sometime.

"Whoever the hell you are. I have a glass bottle."

I tensed as the figure walked closer. The light from the moon revealed its identity. I had to squint a little but I could begin to make out characterizes. Broad face, slightly stubble chin, and the brightest baby blue eyes I'd ever seen.

"And what the hell are you going to do with that?"

I simply blinked as realization soaked to my core. I didn't even flinch as my fingers slipped from around the neck and the bottle crashed to the floor.

"John?"


	5. Nothing's Changed

A/N: You guys must hate me! And rightfully so! I can not apologize enough for my absence. School really got the best of me. (College is no joke). And with the over bearing classes I lost some inspiration. However, after all of your messages I've been encouraged to find that inspiration again and finish this story. I warn you that it will be gradual but I will defiantly not allow such a time limit to come between the chapter again. All of your reviews are wonderful and they mean so much! I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

Any mistakes are my fault, and I'll fix them accordingly.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>I watched silently as John picked up the pieces from the shattered glass. I had tried to help him but he told me he had it. Apparently he didn't trust me with anymore glass.<p>

Or my choice of weapons.

But that was the last thing on my mind. I was still lost to the fact of why he was here. Well at home atleast. I figured he'd be at the club partying it up. According to Lily thats what he did after every trip home.

"What are you doing back?"

John glanced up from the ground with a raised brow," What do you mean? I told you I was on my way back."

The card in my back pocket made me shift uncomfortably. I didn't count Lily for a liar, obviously she knew who she was talking about. Her words just matched up too well with my suspicions. It was just to hard to find any faults. At this point I was too determined to figure this all out.

I stumbled for an anwser," You just-well-this is a bit ealier than you normally get back."

John lifted himself from his crouch and moved to toss the discarded shards into the trashcan. I went to move off the counter to follow but before I could push myself off he had rounded back around and blocked my exit. I shifted in my seat as his hands grip the sides of the counter, his fingers tapping dangerously close to my thigh.

I watched quietly as his eyes looked over me, struggling not to shift my gaze as his palms moved up the side if my leg. My body involuntarily shivered as I felt his lips brush against my ear," It would have been just easier to say you missed me."

He honestly thought this was some cute act. I couldn't believe he figured I was this naive not to pick up on the signs, just the realization crushed the shivers to melt away from the heat rising in my veins. I rolled my eyes with a snort as I opened my mouth to retort," If I wanted to-"

He cut me off with a light kiss to the lips. It wasnt like the normal kisses I had become accustomed to. The hungry, desperate ones resulting from the separation.

Despite how much I wanted to still fight, my lips eventually began to respond. I could still feel the card burning for attention. And I knew I should have brought it up but the way he was kissing me kept pushing it to the back of my mind.

John pulled his lips from mine and touched his forehead against mine, his eyes bright and playful.

I almost melted from the boyish smile on his lips," Well I missed you. Like I always do when I'm away from my wife."

I remembered that look in his eyes. It used to just be a painful memory of what used to be, but to see it so genuine and slip so easily on his lips.

Every resentment and hate that had built up over the course of the day seemed to melt away into nothingness. I should have put up more of a fight, questioned him a little more on the news I'd learned earlier that day.

Yet instead I let him lead me upstairs. I should have dealt with it then and there but I had a feeling that another opportunity would arise.

But I didnt like how that feeling felt.

I woke up the next morning, cradled to John's warm chest as it heaved up and down with his quiet snoring. I didn't bother to move, simply enjoying the moment while it last.

I had come to call this the 'honeymoon' stage. It always occurred whenever he arrived from a business trip. We would spend our night frolicking in the sheets, and our mornings taken in bed.

It was a stark difference from our usual days. When local business called him our joined nights were only dated on the times he didn't have work occupying his night schedule. Or the mornings I would wake alone, sheets cold.

I shifted uncomfortably at the thought. I knew those days were right around the corner, but I wanted to enjoy these more.

Moving my head into the crook of John's neck, I took in a deep breathe as I absorbed his trademark scent.

It was a rugged, spicy smell, nothing obtained from a bottle. It seemed to just always be around him.

A chuckle cause my eyes to reopen before they had a chance to close fully.

"You're up early."

I shrugged half heartily, not willing to move for a more proper conversation.

"Not for long," I mumbled sleepily into his chest. I protested with a soft groan as he moved under me and turned his head to the side, effectively ruining my previous resting place.

"Hm, it's already nine?"

Seeing how sleep didn't seem like a likely prediction, I pulled myself into a seating position, resting my hips against his. John's head rolled back to the front as his arms reached out to grip my waist.

I felt the pads of his thumbs ran circular motions across my skin. I raised my arms above my head in a stretch," Not so early for me. "

"That's because you like to sleep until noon."

My shoulders lifted in another brief shrug, it's not like I have much to look forward to in the morning, I thought silently.

I formed different words for his sake," I just like my sleep." I yawned as to emphasize my point.

John nodded mutely and continued to massage my skin.

As the silence continued I could feel my eyelids drooping. I wasn't lying when I said I love my sleep, and if nothing else was going to be said I might aswell get back to it.

John seemed to pick up on my intentions because his fingers stopped and his grip tightened," Lets go get breakfast. "

As good as breakfast did sound, I was willing to sacrifice it for lunch later in place of more sleep.

"I don't feel like cooking."

John's hands left my sides and slid back to cup my bottom. I had no choice but to move with him as he lifted me off his body.

"I meant go out for breakfast," he offered again with a small smirk.

I gave a tired groan knowing I couldn't win this one. John moved quickly at the sound of my submission getting the both of us to the showers. I was a little surprised to find out he had no tricks up his sleeve instead busing himself getting clean. I guess he really wanted that breakfast.

In less than half an hour, a personal record of my own, we were both out of the house and making the transition for our urban neighborhood to the big city. The late morning traffic was slowly decreasing as the last of the workers clocked into to their jobs, leaving several places to park. One particular spot being in front of John's favorite sports bar dinner.

It was a cosy establishment that we spent a lot of our time at when we first moved here.

"Well if it isn't the Rahways. Fancy seeing the two of you here."

John moved aside allowing a man encased in an apron to pick me up in a tight hug. It was Hughes, the owner of the place, and self proclaimed older brother.

And possible murder.

I fought for my breath as I squirmed in his ever so tight hold. John who fortunately noticed my discomfort helped pry his arms away.

Hughes chucked heartily and have John a friendly pat on the back before ushering us to our usual seat. He hardly let us put in order in before he was half way to the kitchen, reciting our normal request by heart.

"It looks like we haven't been away too long."

I shrugged in light agreement. Honestly I had made a few trips by myself in his absence though it was never for a sit down. I tended to opt for takeout when I was on my own.

A heavy silence settled over us. Frankly, I didn't know of a starter strong enough to break through it. I hadn't done much on my end and he never gave much to imagine on his. My encounter with Lily crossed my mind but I didn't want to jump into anything with little to no evidence.

John let out a soft sigh and I could see the blank in his eyes. He rubbed his jaw tiredly," Did something happen while I as gone? I mean we never really got to talk about why I caught you with a bottle."

I had a feeling he would eventually bring that up, but I still hoped it would have been put off a while long.

"What I can't have a drink every now and then. "

John gave me a disbelieving look," Of Jack? We both know you're more of a wine kind of-"

He was briefly interrupted as a waitress placed our drinks in front of us. Hughes must of sent her in his place while he was busy in the kitchen.

I brought my glass to my lips, enjoying the fresh taste of lemonade. It was a nice alternative to the bottled version in stores, it just wasn't the same.

Still feeling John's inquisitive gaze I reluctantly say down my drink.

"Look, it had been awhile since I had a drink and I just needed one to ease my nerves," I confessed with more of the truth than I intended.

John seemed to at least consider my story and took a sip of his own glass.

"So should I start locking up my scotch before I leave?"

I could tell he was intending to make a joke out of it, yet, I just could find the urge to laugh. Instead I gave a small smile," I would be more worried about your Dom Pérignon."

Fortunately before the tension could stretch further Hughes appeared in all his glory, a full course meal balanced on each hand.

"And his greatness prepares another feast for his royal guest."

That managed to actually bring a laugh out of me and I held up my silverware in anticipation. To be honest, anything that came from his hands could put anyone in higher spirits. My mouth watered just at the sight of the meal places before me.

"You're the best!"

Forever the opinion hunger chef, Hughes waited to gauge our reactions. John beat me to it as I couldn't seem to find a break between bites.

"Always out doing yourself, Hughes."

I think Hughes actually had the audacity to blush. I rolled my eyes as I witnessed John giving him the award winning blue-eyed boy smile. I had long own against that trick. Now if I could only learn how to fight those charming hands.

We both remained unbothered as Hughes remained, never being able to outstay his welcome. I could feel his calculating eyes jumping between the both of us and before I could question, it he beat me to it.

"So when am I going to see some kids running behind you? It's been how many years now since you've been around? "

I choked back a curse as I beat my chest to force down the food down the right pipe. We were well aware of Hughes impulsiveness but this took the cake. I struggled to catch John's gaze in hopes of getting assistance.

John suddenly jolted in his seat. Figuring he was finally coming out of his stupor, I expected him to take the reins and sweet talk his way out for us. However, I was taken back when he stood instead.

_He wouldn't really leave me to deal with his alone, would he? _

Yet, suddenly I was wishing that were the case as he reached into his pocket to retrieve his vibrating phone. My eyes followed his retreating form and leaned back in my seat.

_Unbelievable_

"I didn't over step my boundaries did I?" Hughes questioned worriedly.

I felt an urge of sympathy for Hughes, as he was not used to John's antics and gave him a reassuring smile"No, he's just has another call."

John paused in his call and caught our attention. The both of us waved away his apologetic look and Hughes took his seat with little hesitation. He leaned across the table as if hat boring a secret.

"He's quite the business man isn't he?"

I watched the back of my retreating husband with little to no curiosity. It wasn't like this was anything new.

"Yeah, that's all he ever is now. "

By the time John's call finished I had finished my meal. I could only wait out so long on Hughes company before my stomach began calling for my meal. When I got through half of it, I began to realize that John wouldn't make it back in time to finish his so had it placed in a to-go box.

Naturally when he returned to find his plate missing, I simply gestured to the counter where our waitress had it settled while she calculated our ticket.

John parted his lips an apology on his tongue, but I cut him off with a sigh. The bill was on its way and is honestly didn't care to discuss it in public.

Thankfully, John made the payment quick and with one last hug from Hughes we were on our way home.

"We could have gone to the bluffs, take that trail you like," John offered as he glanced out the widow.

"It's still early, and there's a bit of an overcast to shield the sun," he noted.

But I had lost the mood. I just wanted to go home and get back in bed. So many days had been spent there that it seemed like it was my own spot.

"Can we just head back to the house? I'm tired."

John let out a sigh," Jules..."

Choosing to ignore him, I opted to drown him out by the radio. His growing irritation was obvious but I could care less at this point."

' My whole life I wondered how This wondering heart could turn around It's...,

'_ I wanna be your favorite song You can turn it up, play me all night __**...'**_

'**First City Bank in New Jersey was robbed just recently...'**

I wasnt allowed the chance to listen to my early morning news special, when John whisked me away this morning, so I figured I may as well kill the silence and catch up on it. I had heard other reports about the said robbery but this was the most detailed report. Curious now, I reached out to turn up the sound.

'**The scale of this heist will nearly cause the market of the company to plummet as millions if not billions were stolen. The robbery was said to-'**

**'**_The moon comes up and the sun goes down. We find a little spot on the edge of off, sip a little, pass it ...'_

It took me a moment to register John's fingers as molded over mine. He forced them to turn the station once again effectively cutting off the news station.

"What hell? I was listening to that," I retorted and moved to turn it back only to have my hand grasped by Johns.

"I've had enough with banking and business over the week."

My eyes narrowed.

_The nerve_.

I untangled my fingers from his and kept my hand on my side of the car," So it's okay to brush aside our date for business, but you can't handle a radio broadcast. That's rich, John."

There was an audible intake of air from the driver's seat and I could feel the piercing blue gaze on the side of my head but I kept my head defiantly turned towards my door.

"Jules, Baby-"

"Not now,John"

_Please..._

Because honestly, I didn't know how much longer I could hold out.


End file.
